


big hearts (are for breaking)

by sora_grey



Series: the livejournal 50 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Multi, Pack Family, What Have I Done, epsilon theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grey/pseuds/sora_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 fandom. 50 unrelated sentences. Multiple pairings.</p><p>
  <b>#25. Shadow (Derek + Cora)</b>
</p><p>There are dark shadows under Derek's eyes, shadows that hadn't been there the last time he was in Rio de Janeiro, and Cora wonders what the fuck is going on back in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	big hearts (are for breaking)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these could be considered either canon or missing moments for seasons 1-4, though some of them (like #23, for example) definitely enter AU-territory. 
> 
> Story title is from "American Love" by Jack's Mannequin.

**#1. Motion (Allison + Stiles)**

********

********

Allison's never met anyone quite like Stiles—he was a walking, talking human-sized bundle of energy, and she asks herself how Scott manages to keep up with him. 

**#2. Cool (Kira/Allison)**

****

****

It still amazes Kira sometimes that Allison hasn't left her for someone cooler. 

**3\. Young (Derek, Scott/Allison)**

Derek remembers what it was like to be sixteen and in love, and he gets an eerie sense of deja vu whenever he sees Scott and Allison together. 

**#4. Last (Jackson/Lydia)**

"Kiss me one last time," Jackson murmurs, when Lydia drops him off at the airport. 

**5\. Wrong (Derek/Kate)**

A little voice inside Derek's head warns him that this is wrong, too soon after Paige, but Kate's moaning his name, and right now he couldn't care less.

**#6. Gentle (Danny/Ethan)**

Ethan's hands are cautious and gentle as they reverently trace the scars on Danny's body.

**#7. One (Cora + Stiles)**

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you," Cora snarls, pinning a flabbergasted Stiles to the floor. 

**#8. Thousand (Stiles/Derek)**

"Okay, we must have sent each other like a thousand emails, texts, and even had the occasional phone call, and I really think it's time we meet in person."

**#9. King (Stiles + Derek)**

It throws Derek for a loop that Stiles assigns his name to the white king on the chessboard, but he doesn't question it, figuring Stiles has his reasons. 

**#10. Learn (Lydia)**

Having already learned French, Spanish, and Irish over three consecutive summers, Lydia decides to tackle Latin next. 

**#11. Blur (Allison)**

Allison's arrows become speeding blurs as she fires them into the melee, distracting the Alphas and giving Scott and the others time to run. 

**#12. Wait (Scott/Allison)**

Allison once told Scott that there was no such thing as fate, but Scott would've waited forever for her. 

**#13. Change (Scott/Allison/Isaac)**

They've talked about adding a third person into their relationship for a while now and even agreed on the perfect person— they just hoped that Isaac would be willing to date the both of them. 

**#14. Command (Scott/Isaac)**

Scott may be the Alpha, but he'll happily let Isaac take charge in the bedroom. 

**#15. Hold (Lydia + Allison + Stiles)**

Lydia feels the phantom pain rip through her own stomach seconds before screaming Allison's name; consequently, her hold on Stiles' dying body slackens as they both collapse to the ground. 

**#16. Need (Allison/Issac)**

Isaac doesn't know what he needs from Allison, but her leaving isn't it.

**#17. Vision (Boyd)**

Boyd's vision swims as he numbly watches Derek carry Erica out of the vault. 

**#18. Attention (Erica)**

Back when she was Erica the spaz, she never drew attention to herself; now she shows off her body in form-fitting clothes, high-heeled shoes, and the reddest shade of lipstick she can afford. 

**#19. Soul (Stiles + the nogitsune)**

The monster's already wearing his face, living his life, and fooling all his friends— he'll be damned if he lets it corrupt his soul too.

**#20. Picture (Isaac + Erica)**

Isaac scrutinizes the photo in front of him, noting the physical similarities between himself and Erica Reyes— they have the same curly blonde hair, same blue eyes, and even the same mischievous smile... well, no wonder Stiles calls them the Golden Twins. 

**#21. Fool (Derek + Scott)**

Giving people the benefit of the doubt is a luxury Derek can't afford to have, and he thinks Scott is a fool for siding with the Argents. 

**#22. Mad (Noshiko + Stiles)**

After they defeat the nogitsune, Noshiko fully expects Stiles to be furious at her— it was due to her recklessness after all, that the nogitsune was able to possess him in the first place.

**#23. Child (Allison/Scott)**

At 6:31 AM, Scott and Allison McCall become the proud parents of a healthy baby boy named Christopher Isaac— he already has Allison's dimples and Scott's warm brown eyes.

**#24. Now (Cora)**

Cora used to wish that she could walk away from her family; now she'd do anything to get them back. 

**#25. Shadow (Derek + Cora)**

There are dark shadows under Derek's eyes, shadows that hadn't been there the last time he was in Rio de Janeiro, and Cora wonders what the fuck is going on back in Beacon Hills.

**#26. Goodbye (Stiles/Derek/Cora)**

It still hurts Stiles sometimes that they could just fucking leave him without even saying goodbye. 

**#27. Hide (Lydia/Jackson)**

Two weeks after Jackson departs for London, Lydia systematically hunts down every reminder of him and shoves it all in a box under her bed.

**#28. Fortune (Derek/Stiles)**

He watches Stiles sleep sometimes and wonders how he got so lucky. 

**#29. Safe (Allison/Isaac/Scott)**

Throughout Isaac's childhood, he's always expected the worst from other people's touches, but with Scott's nose against the nape of his neck and Allison's legs entangled in his own, he knows the two of them would never hurt him. 

**#30. Ghost (Derek + Laura)**

They relocate to New York after the fire in order to escape the ghosts of their dead family members.

**#31. Book (Isaac, Camden/Laura)**

Isaac sifts through his brother's belongings and extracts a tatty copy of The Great Gatsby with a hastily scrawled _Happy birthday, Cam— love, Laura_ on the inside cover. 

**#32. Eye (Isaac + Stiles)**

"Goddammit, Stiles, hold still," Isaac snaps as his skillful fingers deftly apply some foul-smelling poultice around Stiles' eye.

**#33. Never (Kira/Malia)**

Malia's lips trail long feathery kisses down the length of Kira's spine, and the soft breathy gasps Kira makes is a sound Malia never tires of hearing. 

**#34. Sing (Boyd/Erica)**

Boyd insists he sounds like a dying cat, but Erica likes it when he sings her to sleep. 

**#35. Sudden (Danny + the pack)**

Four days after Allison's and Aiden's funerals, Danny gathers the remaining pack members together and blindsides them with two bombshells: 1) he knew about werewolves, and 2) he and Ethan were leaving Beacon Hills for their own safety. 

**#36. Stop (Boyd/Erica)**

Although they've worked at the same place for three years, the sight of Boyd in his Snoopy hospital scrubs can still make Erica stop in her tracks. 

**#37. Time (Scott + Lydia)**

"You get me the time, Lydia, and I swear to God, I'll do something about it."

**#38. Wash (Stiles)**

Stiles kicks off his ruined rags and stumbles blindly into the bathroom; once there, he turns the water on full blast, desperate to purge the nogitsune's influence from his body. 

**#39. Torn (Stiles + Malia)**

Stiles was torn between two impossible choices: either he allows the nogitsune back in his head, or else let it harm Malia; the choice, he thinks, is obvious. 

**#40. History (Derek/Paige, Derek + Stiles)**

Even though Peter was the one who informed Stiles and Cora about Derek's tragic history with Paige, Stiles doesn't trust his version of events— he'd rather get the truth from Derek.

**#41. Power (the nogitsune + Stiles)**

The nogitsune is intoxicated by the rush of power flowing through this new skin it's wearing and even though it can hear the boy yelling, it's not worried because eventually the boy will stop fighting. 

**#42. Bother (Stiles/Derek)**

Stiles' incessant chatter used to bother Derek, but over time he's grown accustomed to hearing it. 

**#43. God (Stiles + Scott)**

"For the love of God, Scott...how the hell have you still not seen Star Wars?"

**#44. Wall (Stiles + Scott)**

Stiles pounds his fists against the wall, imploring Scott to open the door; when he doesn't receive a response from Scott, he slumps down in defeat, already fearing the worst. 

**#45. Naked (Derek)**

Derek's always relied on his enhanced senses and claws to defend himself from whatever threat came his way, but now that he's slowly losing his power, he's never felt more exposed.

**#46. Drive (Isaac + Lydia)**

Isaac persuades Lydia to drive up to Portland for spring break, where they spend most of their time either browsing the stacks at Powell's, or else catching up over coffee and Froot Loop doughnuts at Voodoo Doughnuts. 

**#47. Harm (Derek/Stiles)**

Derek would rather undergo various methods of torture than lay a hand out of anger on Stiles. 

**#48. Precious (Stiles + the pack)**

The pack attempts to convince Stiles that his jeep is a death trap, to which he would point out that Roscoe's saved their lives countless times, and if they think he's getting rid of his precious baby, they've got another thing coming. 

**#49. Hunger (Malia/Stiles)**

_Was love for another person supposed to feel like this,_ Malia once asks a baffled Stiles, _this all-consuming hunger deep inside her bones?_

**#50. Believe (Allison/Scott, Scott/Kira)**

After Allison breaks up with Scott, he doesn't believe it's possible to fall in love again, but now that he's with Kira, maybe he can have a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Some additional notes:
> 
> #23-They nicknamed their son Kit, to differentiate him from Allison's father. Furthermore, Isaac is Kit's godfather.
> 
> #35-I'm pretty sure this actually happened at some point because why the hell else didn't he show up for seasons 4/5?
> 
> #37-Okay, this one was actually taken from season 3, episode 9. I included it because I loved that scene between the two of them. 
> 
> #46-Froot Loop doughnuts sound hella gross, but are actually really freaking delicious.


End file.
